


Just Like You

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Based on a head-canon I've had from a loooong ago XD, Day 9, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotdogshipping, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Shosaku, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Shoichi decided to ask about Yusaku's favourite card. The answer was too obvious, of course.





	Just Like You

There was one question Shoichi had been wondering about for awhile.

"Thank you, come again!" he sent off another customer and stared at Yusaku who was sitting near one of the tables.

Shoichi froze for a second, hesitating, but then closed the shop.

"A break?" Yusaku got surprised as it was still relatively early since Cafe Nagi started working.

"Huh? Y-yeah," Shoichi was fully prepared, but even so the sound of Yusaku's voice managed to startle him.

Shoichi took a chair and set next to the boy.

"What's up?" he asked, noticing that Yusaku was somehow aimlessly looking through news... and just as if on purpose he stumbled upon one regarding children's card designing contest. "Whoa, this seems fun!"

Such contests were occasionally held in Den City and Shoichi knew how popular they were among kids of all ages.

"To be able to design your own favourite card..." Shoichi paused, getting ready to spill out something which interested him quite a lot, and did so with a sigh: "Hey Yusaku, do you have any favourites in your deck?"

Yusaku looked up at him, making Shoichi's heart flutter at the sight of those ever-serious eyes.

"Favourites?"

Shoichi immediately regretted ever asking this: to someone like Yusaku, to someone who had Duel Monsters used against him as a torturing device, it was insensitive and cruel to ask if there was like _anything_ he fancied about it. Yusaku didn't even like dueling, using it only as a means of necessity to go further with his mission.

"Who knows?" but then Yusaku blew Shoichi's mind by calmly shrugging. "I guess I do."

"O-oh!" Shoichi was utterly shocked and grinned uncontrollably wide. "Is that so? And which one is that?"

"I don't know," Yusaku suddenly gave him a slightly mischievous smirk. "Care to guess?"

"Not going easy on me, eh?" the man chuckled back. "Okay then. Is that a monster card?"

"The probability is above ninety five percent," Yusaku sneered at him, and something about this _weird_ behaviour fired up Shoichi even more.

"Okay, then it's much warmer for me," Shoichi laughed. "Of course it's a cutie Bitron, right?"

"Wrong," Yusaku ruined his triumph with a smile akin to that of a cunning fox.

"Wrong?" Shoichi blinked a bit helplessly, but didn't hurry to get confused. "Then it's Firewall Dragon, yeah?"

"Nah," Yusaku pressed his lips tightly, struggling not to let a chuckle out.

"Okaaaay," the degree of Shoichi's confusion kept steadily growing. "One of your Talkers?"

"Nope."

Shoichi named several other monsters, but Yusaku denied each and every theory.

"Holly macaroni," finally, the hot dog man gave up as he threw his head back and groaned, utterly defeated. "Kill me, but I dunno!"

It was then when Yusaku chuckled, got up from his chair and walked behind Shoichi.

"I thought it would have been much easier," he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders.

"I'm lame at figuring out riddles this twisted," Shoichi huffed. "Care to drop me a hint?"

"Let it be then," Yusaku smiled. "First off, it's human-like."

"Huh?"

"Then, it has purple hair," the boy nuzzled, buring his face in Shoichi's. "It seems to be just as fluffy."

"Wha..?" the hot dog man blinked.

"I don't use this monster very often in my duels," Yusaku sounded so soft that Shoichi's heart began to melt, "but whenever I do I feel like it's you support me right there, on the battlefield."

"What an interesting perspective," Shoichi smiled. "I'm already intrigued to know what it is."

"You still don't get it?" Yusaku gently held up the man's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're my backup here, in real world. And that monster literally has "backup" in its name."

"Backup..." Shoichi's eyes lit up when the light of realization descended upon him. "Backup Secretary, eh?"

"Eh," Yusaku jokingly agreed and kissed the man's cheek. "It's only natural that my favourite would be just like you."

"You naughty brat," Shoichi reached out his hand to ruffle the said brat's hair.

"I am," Yusaku caught his wrist halfway and pressed his lips against the man's palm. "And I love you, Sho-chan."

Shoichi's right eye nervously twitched as Yusaku's familiarity seemed so weird to him from times to times, but...

But in moments like this one Shoichi was ready to forgive the little rascal as he lived for this cuteness of his.


End file.
